1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical switch cover assembly which employs removable label covers on a switch faceplate of the assembly and, more particularly, is concerned with an improved label cover construction and arrangement thereof on the switch faceplate of the switch cover assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional type of switch cover assembly used in many diverse applications typically employs a switch faceplate which fits over the front end of a switch box. The switch faceplate has an arrangement of switch holes formed therein for receiving therethrough switch actuators mounted to the switch box and mounting holes formed therein for receiving therethrough screws to mount the faceplate to the switch box. In one configuration of the switch faceplate employed in the telecommunications industry, label cover mounting recesses and slots are defined therein. The switch cover assembly also includes label covers which are designed to seat within the label cover mounting recesses and to removably slidably insert at opposite ends through the label cover mounting slots.
One drawback of this switch faceplate configuration is the scarcity of the space thereon in which to arrange the label cover mounting recesses and slots with the switch holes and mounting holes. The result is an arrangement which is crowded not only physically, which it is, but also in appearance which requires a user to have to devote more attention in using the switch assembly.
Another drawback of this switch faceplate configuration is the unaccommodating nature of the design of the label covers themselves and their mounting slots with respect to the insertion and removal of the opposite ends of the label covers into and from the mounting slots. In particular, flat edge surface portions are provided bounding the opposite ends of the mounting recesses and slots which extend substantially across a portion of the path along which the opposite ends of the cover plates must take in order to slidably insert their opposite ends through the mounting slots. These flat edge surface portions increase the difficulty for a user to insert and remove a label cover. Also there is a small aperture in one end of the label cover which requires the insertion of a hook formed on a length of thin bendable wire, such as a paper clip, in order to engage the label cover to slide and remove it. This task is tedious and difficult for some users to accomplish.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in switch faceplate construction and/or label cover construction to make it easier and quicker to use the switch assembly and to insert and remove label covers into and from the switch faceplate.